


You don't see it, do you?

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [18]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Menace, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: She was mad at him for calling Jack stuipd, when he asks what's up, she sure in hell going to make sure he knows what he did wasn't sound.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	You don't see it, do you?

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Menace Season 5 ep 19. Can be read as part of my Episodes Tags/Fictober works, though you don’t have to read one series to enjoy the other and equally it can be read as a standalone fic.

“Sam!” she heard behind her and she cringed at the sound she was really hoping to avoid. 

She turned and looked anywhere but his eyes. “Hey Daniel.” She replied politely. 

“You heading out too?” he asked her. “Maybe we can go some place to eat, are you hungry?” he asked her, pressing the call button for the elevator. 

“Not tonight, Daniel, thanks.” she said quietly.

“Okay.” He said, not sensing anything was wrong yet. Another set of Airmen went past with brushes clearing up the mess from the replicators which had almost taken over the base. “Quite a day, huh?” He asked her quietly. Sam wondered whether Daniel knew that was a rhetorical question.

“Sure.” She answered, trying to sound light but instead felt heavy, something Daniel did pick up on and he asked her “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Like you said quite a day.” She said politely as the doors to the elevator opened and they entered together. They stood in silence as the doors closed and the elevator started to ascend.

He waited a few tense seconds before he tried to break the ice. “I can’t believe Jack did that, can you?”

Sam scoffed and shook her head, but didn’t say anything else.

“What? You can’t possibly agree with him? He just killed the last of a civilization.” Daniel tried.

She rolled her eyes then looked at him seriously and asked quietly. “You don’t see it, do you?” she questioned.

“See what?” Daniel asked.

She paused for a moment before she asked softly, “Daniel, would you ever suppose you knew more about astrophysics than me?” 

“What? No! Of course not.”

“Then you respect my expertise?” she asked him.

“Yes, of course, Sam you know I do.” he replied.

“You know a lot about ancient civilization and, for the most part, I agree, the scientist in me is interested in the way people lived and developed, I do understand your want to preserve it.” She told him.

“Okay?” Daniel questioned, not sure where this was going.

“You value my opinion?” she asked him.

“Sam stop asking that you know I do.”

“So, if I share another opinion with you, you’ll listen?”

“What’s this about?” he asked her.

“You value my opinion as a scholar, an intellectual, my intelligence is obvious, and I think that’s why you value it.” Daniel looked at her confused before she continued. “But what about the Colonel’s?” she asked him.

“You mean Jack?” Daniel asked, confused.

“You see him as a dumb flyboy?” she questioned him. 

“Well, I mean, not in so many words but--” Daniel shrugged.

“Do you know what qualifications he needs to even  _ be _ a Colonel?” she asked Daniel. 

“Well--” he started.

“He is literally the best tactician I’ve ever worked with.” Sam told Daniel straight.

He looked at her confused. “I don’t see where you’re going with--” He started before she pressed the emergency pause button on the wall. “Whoa, Sam?” He questioned, unsure of why Sam stopped the elevator in mid-flight.

“When the Colonel makes a call and says a threat needs to be stopped there and then, it means the threat needs to be stopped there and then.”

“Sam?” He still questioned. He thought as a scientist that Sam would be on his side.

“You called him stupid, Daniel!” Sam finally snapped. “Because as a tactician, his intelligence and knowledge conflicted with yours. He made a call to save this culture, this world from the temper tantrum of a girl with the emotional age of a seven year old!” Daniel looked at her shocked by her words, but he was trying to take in what she was saying to him. “I know you wanted to believe what is best in people, but, Daniel, her actions were a threat to this world, to us!” she told him.

“Is everything okay there?” A voice came through the speaker. 

Sam went over to it and pressed the button. “Everything’s fine, Siler.” She told the voice.

“It’ll be back up and running again in a minute, Major.” He informed her.

“Thanks.” She replied back before removing her finger from the button.

Sighing, she said softly to him. “I do understand. I see things from your point of view, but I also see it from his too.” She said quietly. “You crossed a line today when you called him stupid because he disagreed with your point of view. Culturally, yes he cut off someone to save all of us, and I think Daniel, as a soldier, as a tactician, I would have made the same call.” She paused before she asked him. “Do you really think any of us takes that decision lightly? Do you think  _ he _ takes that lightly? Do you really think it's that easy, and do you really think he’s stupid?” She finally looked him in the eye and said, “Just because someone’s intelligence doesn’t look the same as yours, it doesn’t make them dumb or make them of no worth and I think somewhere along the way, you’ve forgotten that.”

The elevator started to ascend again, and they stood in silence. Daniel slowly admitting to himself that Sam had banged a few nails on the head with her speech. 

The doors opened and she started to leave the lift. “You coming?” She asked him as she stepped out.

He looked up and took a deep breath in. “Has Jack signed out yet?” Daniel asked her.

“He did about fifteen minutes ago. He was the one who pulled me out of my lab, made me promise to leave within the hour. He checks too.” She muttered mutinously which made Daniel smile, despite the seriousness of their conversation. He stepped forward as they called for the next elevator to the surface. When the other doors opened, he mused softly, “Maybe I’ll head over to Jack’s. With beer.”

Sam nodded and gave him a small smile. “You’ll be his best friend.”

* * *

Daniel found him as he often did, up on his observation deck. “I brought beer.” he said quietly, setting it down by Jack’s side.

“Take a seat.” Jack said, not looking away from the telescope.

Daniel sat down on the other chair and looked out into the sky. “You should bring Sam up here. she'd love it.” he remarked.

“She’s been up here.” Jack said offhandedly. Daniel was surprised that she’d never mentioned being there to him. “She likes looking for other galaxies, apparently exploring this galaxy doesn’t quite cut it.” 

Daniel nodded though he knew Jack didn’t see it too. They sat silently for a few moments before Daniel continued. “You know she pointed something out to me, which I, um, I never really considered.”

“She does that to us all.” Jack growled.

“Right, yeah, she does, but um, she might have pointed out to me. Your side of today.”

“Oh?” Jack asked and didn’t say anything more.

“My point is... I sometimes get blinded by my passion for cultures. But from a tactical point of view, I think I get why you had to do what you did, but I now think I shouldn’t have called you stupid for it.”

There was silence between the two men before Daniel continued, “I’m likely to do it again, by the way--” Daniel started.

“It’s fine.” Jack finally said. Jack turned and looked towards him he took a beer and told him, “Have a beer.”

Daniel sat back in his seat, relieved that his apology was accepted. Taking a beer, he opened it and looked out towards the stars. “You should be glad Sam was on your side.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty scary when she’s on the opposite side.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, it’s why the Jaffa run when they see us.” He said dryly.

“Right!” Daniel chuckled. “As if her smarts aren’t intimidating enough.”

“If a guy is intimidated by her being smart, he has no place being with her.”

“Yeah.” Daniel agreed. They sat silently again for a few seconds before Daniel asked. “So, we’re good?”

“It's fine, Danny.” Jack gruffed “Drink your beer.”


End file.
